parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pingu Origins (Xbox 360)
ThomasFan360's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Rayman Origins" franchise. Cast * Rayman - Pingu * Globox - Robby the Seal * Teensies - The Mayor, Pingu's Aunts, The Twins and Pinga * Betilla the Fairy - Mother Peng-Pride * Electoons - Hatchlings * Photographer - Pongi * Murfy - Mr. Penganaide * Bubble Owner - Aku Aku (from Crash Bandicoot) * Ales Mansay the Evil Magician - Prince Charming * Big Mama - Monstro * Boss Bird - Victor Quartermaine * Eater of the Seas - Shere Khan * Rock Golem - Zorran * Carnivora - Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) * Big Bird - Prince John * El Stomacho - Meowrice * Creveton - Flash Dashing * Voodoo Mama - Madame Medusa * Edith Up - Matriarch * Helena Handbasket - Catty * Annetta Fish - Prissy * Holly Luya - Giddy * and more Gallery Pingu as Rayman.gif|Pingu as Rayman Robby as Globox.jpg|Robby as Globox The Mayor, Pingu's Aunts, The Twins and Pinga as The Teensies.png|The Mayor, Pingu's Aunts, The Twins and Pinga as The Teensies Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy.png|Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy The Hatchlings as Electoons.png|Hatchlings as Electoons Pongi as Photographer.jpg|Pongi as Photographer Mr. Penganaide as Murfy.jpg|Mr. Penganaide as Murfy Mr AkuAku still.png|Aku Aku as The Bubble Dreamer Prince_Charming.jpg|Prince Charming as The Magician Monstro.jpg|Monstro as Big Mama Prince john robin hood.gif|Prince John as Big Bird Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice as El Stomacho Screenshot 2016-09-29 13.05.39.png|Flash Dashing as Creveton Madame Medusa.png|Madame Medusa as Voodoo Mama Iceradumbo0500.jpg|Matriarch as Edith Up Prissy.jpg|Catty as Helena Handbasket The_Elephant_Giddy.jpg|Prissy as Annetta Fish MrsCatty.jpg|Giddy as Holly Luya Soundtrack (http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *001 - Cinematic ~ Ubisoft Presents *002 - Title Screen *003 - Cinematic ~ Intro *004 - The Snoring Tree ~ Imprisoned *005 - Travels in the Glade of Dreams *006 - World Map *007 - World Map ~ Jibberish Jungle *008 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Danger Ahead *009 - Jibberish Jungle ~ The Darktoon Chase *010 - Cinematic ~ The Power of the Nymphs *011 - The Lum King ~ Solo *012 - The Lum King ~ Solo (Slow) *013 - The Lum King ~ Ukulele *014 - The Lum King ~ Ukulele (Slow) *015 - The Lum King ~ Backup Voices *016 - The Lum King ~ Backup Voices (Slow) *017 - The Lum King ~ Harmony *018 - The Lum King ~ Harmony (Slow) *019 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Breaking the Force Field *020 - The Electoons' Saviour *021 - Jingle ~ The Electoons are Free! *022 - Jingle ~ You made it! *023 - Jingle ~ No trophy for you! *024 - Jingle ~ You won the trophy! *025 - Level End ~ Yes! More Lums! *026 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Advancement *027 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Happy Slapping! *028 - Jibberish Jungle ~ A Slap-Happy Start *029 - Jibberish Jungle ~ The Stone Circle *030 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Suspense *031 - The Tricky Treasure *032 - The Electoon Bridge *033 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Hi-Ho Moskito *034 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Hi-Ho Moskito (No Kazoo) *035 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Lost Beats *036 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Guardian in the Sky *037 - World Map ~ Desert of Dijiridoos *038 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ First Staffs *039 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Breaking the Force Field *040 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Desert Mirage *041 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Shooting Me Softly *042 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Shooting Me Softly (No Kazoo) *043 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Shooting Me Softly (The Swarm) *044 - Gourmand Land ~ Breaking the Ice *045 - Gourmand Land ~ Breaking the Ice (No Guitar) *046 - Gourmand Land ~ Breaking the Ice (Drum 'n' Bass) *047 - World Map ~ Gourmand Land *048 - Gourmand Land ~ Frozen Paradise *049 - Gourmand Land ~ Frozen Paradise (No Guitar) *050 - Gourmand Land ~ Frozen Paradise (No Percussion) *051 - Gourmand Land ~ The Darktoon Chase *052 - Gourmand Land ~ Trouble in Paradise *053 - Gourmand Land ~ Trouble in Paradise (No Guitar) *054 - Gourmand Land ~ Trouble in Paradise (Drum 'n' Bass) *055 - Gourmand Land ~ Glacier Cocktail *056 - Gourmand Land ~ Glacier Cocktail (No Guitar) *057 - Gourmand Land ~ Glacier Cocktail (Drum 'n' Bass) *058 - Gourmand Land ~ Hellish Paradise *059 - Gourmand Land ~ Hellish Paradise (No Vocals) *060 - Gourmand Land ~ Dashing Thru the Fire *061 - Gourmand Land ~ Dashing Thru the Fire (No Vocals) *062 - Gourmand Land ~ Infernal Suspense *063 - Gourmand Land ~ Infernal Suspense (No Vocals) *064 - Gourmand Land ~ Waiting for the Waiter *065 - Gourmand Land ~ Waiting for the Waiter (No Vocals) *066 - Gourmand Land ~ You're on Fire! *067 - Gourmand Land ~ You're on Fire! (No Vocals) *068 - Gourmand Land ~ You're on Fire! (Drum 'n' Bass) *069 - Sea of Serendipity ~ The Eels' Chase *070 - World Map ~ Sea of Serendipity *071 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Village on the Water *072 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Panic at the Port *073 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Panic at the Port (No Vocals) *074 - Sea of Serendipity ~ The Darktoon Chase *075 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Lums of the Water (Glou Glou) *076 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Breaking the Force Field *077 - Sea of Serendipity ~ The Abyss *078 - Sea of Serendipity ~ The Lums' Dream (Glou Glou) *079 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Swimming Against the Stream *080 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Fire Then Wetty *081 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Fire Then Wetty (No Guitar) *082 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Fire Then Wetty (No Vocals) *083 - World Map ~ Mystical Pique *084 - Mystical Pique ~ The Fakir's Song *085 - Mystical Pique ~ The Fakir's Song (Percussion) *086 - Mystical Pique ~ Breaking the Force Field *087 - Mystical Pique ~ Scaling the Mountains *088 - Mystical Pique ~ Scaling the Mountains (No Horn) *089 - Mystical Pique ~ Scaling the Mountains (No Vocals) *090 - Mystical Pique ~ Taking to the Skies *091 - Mystical Pique ~ Taking to the Skies (No Horn) *092 - Mystical Pique ~ Taking to the Skies (No Vocals) *093 - Ticklish Temples ~ A Carnivorous Chase *094 - Ticklish Temples ~ Poor Little Daisy! *095 - Grumbling Grottos ~ The Angry Bird *096 - Luscious Lakes ~ The Dragon Chef's Belly *097 - Angsty Abyss ~ Murray of the Deep *098 - World Map ~ Moody Clouds *099 - Cinematic ~ Preparing the Stargate *100 - Jingle ~ The Vortex *101 - Moody Clouds ~ Riding the Storm *102 - Moody Clouds ~ Riding the Storm (Drum 'n' Strings) *103 - Moody Clouds ~ Steampunk Suspense *104 - Moody Clouds ~ Steampunk Suspense (Percussion) *105 - Moody Clouds ~ The Mecha Factory *106 - Cinematic ~ The Reveal *107 - Moody Clouds ~ Destroy the Mechas! *108 - Cinematic ~ Escaping the Dance *109 - Cinematic ~ The End *110 - World Map ~ Land of the Livid Dead *111 - Land of the Livid Dead ~ Nowhere to Run *112 - Land of the Livid Dead ~ Nowhere to Run (Reprise) *113 - Land of the Livid Dead ~ Chasing a Dream *114 - Land of the Livid Dead ~ Big Mamma's Lullaby *115 - Extra ~ E3 2010 Trailer ~ Main Theme *116 - Extra ~ E3 2011 Trailer ~ Mr Dark's Revelation *117 - Extra ~ Around the World Trailer Game and Movie Used: *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) Footage Pingu Season 1 *Hello Pingu *Pingu Delivers the Mail *Pingu Looks After the Egg *The New Arrival *Pingu Goes Fishing *Jealousy *Hide and Seek *Barrel of Fun *Pingu Plays Fish Tennis *Skiing *Sledging *Lost Baby *Ice Hockey *Pingu Runs Away *Building Igloos *Pingu and Pinga Stay Up *Music Lessons *Little Accidents *School Time *Pingu's Ice Cave *Pingu's Dream *Grandpa is Ill *Pingu and Pinga at Home *Noise *Pingu and the Barrel Organ *Pingu's Circus Season 2 *Pingu at the Doctor's *Pingu's Admirer *Pingu and the Seagull *Pingu Goes Ice Surfing *Pingu's First Kiss *Pingu's Curling Game *Pingu the Icicle Musician *Pingu the Chef *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *Pingu Goes Away *Pingu the Photographer *Pingu's New Kite *Pingu and the Many Packages *Pingu the Conjurer's Apprentice *Pingu's Birthday *Pingu at the Funfair *Pingu the Babysitter *Pingu Cannot Lose *Pingu and the Game of Fish *Pingu Gets a Bicycle *Pingu's Visit to the Hospital *Pingu on the School Excursion *Pingu and Pinga at the Kindergarten *Pingu and the Strangers *Pingu Helps His Mother *Pingu Builds a Snowman Season 3 *Pingu Goes Cross Country Skiing *Pingu at the Museum *Pingu's Grandpa Comes to Stay *Pingu's Long Journey *Pingu Pretends to be Ill *Pingu the Painter *Pingu's Trick *Pingu and the Mother Bird *Pingu Quarrels With His Mother *Pingu and the Message in a Bottle *Pingu Has an Idea *Pingu Breaks a Vase *Pingu and the Paper Plane *Pingu Takes Revenge *Pingu Makes a Mistake *Pingu and the Toy *Pingu the Superhero *Pingu and the Fishing Competition *Pingu and the Letter *Pingu Feels Left Out *Pingu Wins First Prize *Pingu and the Ghost (August 8, 1996) *Pingu and the Postcard *Pingu's Discovery *Pingu Steals *Pingu and the Lost Ball Season 4 *Pingu's Disadvantage *Pingu Refuses To Help *Pingu the Mountaineer *Pingu and the Big Fish *Pingu Shows What He Can Do *Pingu Clears the Snow *Pingu Has a Day Off *Pingu the Archer *Pingu Gets a Warning *Pingu and the Magnet *Pingu Gets Help *Pingu in Paradise *Pingu's Dangerous Joke *Pingu the Pilot *Pingu Teases Pinga *Pingu's Wish *Pingu is Curious *Pingu Gets Organised *Pingu Builds a Tower *Pingu the King *Pingu the Baker *Pingu and the Doll *Pingu Helps Grandfather *Pingu Has a Bad Day *Pingu Loses the Bet *Pingu and His Cup Season 5 *Pingu's Bouncy Fun (August 1, 2003) *Pingu Finishes the Job *Pingu Digs a Hole *Pingi's Valentine Card *Pingu Wants to Fly *Pingu's Windy Day *Pinga's Lost Rabbit *Pingu's Moon Adventure *Pinga Sleepwalks *Pingu the Snowboarder *Pinga has Hiccups *Like Father Like Pingu *Pingu's Ice Sculpture *Pinga's Balloon *Pingu and the Knitting Machine *Pingu's Balancing Act *Pingu Gets Lost *Pingu and Pinga Go Camping *Stinky Pingu *Pingu and the Band *Pingu and the Snowball *Pingu Sticks Up *Pingu and the Doorbell *Pingu Plays Tag *Pingu's Pancakes *Pingu's Bedtime Shadows Season 6 *Pingu's Sledge Academy *Pingu and the Hose *Pottery Pingu *Pingu and the Litter *Mother's New Hat *Poor Pinga *Pinga in a Box *Pingu and the Present *Pingu and the Toyshop *Pingu and the Paper Mache *Sore Tummy Pingu *Pingu Gets Carried Away *Pingu and the School Pet *Pampering Pingu *Green Eyed Pingu *Pingu Wraps Up *Pingu and the Fish Flute *Pingu Boogaloo *Pingu and the Daily Igloo *Pingu and the Rubberband Plane *Pingu and the Braces *Pingu's Big Catch *Pingu and the New Scooter *Pingu and the Paint *Pingu Makes a Big Splash *Pingu and the Abominable Snowman Specials *Pingu at the Wedding Party *Pingu: A Very Special Wedding Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Shrek Footage *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) Disney *Pinocchio (1940) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Rescuers (1977) *Dumbo (1941) Wallace and Gromit *The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) TUGS *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Warner Bros. *Gay Purr-ee (1962) Fox Kids *Mad Jack The Pirate (1998) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng3.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *5 clash 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *fx5.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *Spin 6.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *sthswng1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 *01- sabre laser 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_04.wav *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-001.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 Scenes *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 1 (11:01) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 2 (10:26) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 3 (13:21) (Spanish) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 4 (11:01) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 5 (12:57) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 6 (9:03) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 7 (12:09) (Francais) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 8 (14:42) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 9 (10:52) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 10 (10:45) (Deustch) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 11 (7:18) (Spanish) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 12 (10:00) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 13 (11:45) (Francais) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 14 (10:32) (Francais) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 15 (15:01) (Francais) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 16 (9:45) (Francais) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 17 (14:12) (Francais) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 18 (11:27) (Francais) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 19 (13:15) (Francais) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 20 (12:15) (Spanish) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 21 (15:23) (Deustch) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 22 (10:24) (Francais) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 23 (11:02) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 24 (9:24) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 25 (14:05) (Spanish) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 26 (9:06) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 27 (12:23) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 28 (12:42) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 29 (13:36) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 30 (11:15) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 31 (9:09) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 32 (8:55) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 33 (11:38) (English) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) Part 34 (11:36) (English) Voice Cast (English) *Pingu as Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank *Robby as Globox - Microsoft Sam *The Mayor, Pingu's Aunts, The Twins and Pinga as The Teensies - Microsoft Mike (+10), Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans, Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth, Radar Overseer Scotty, Robosoft 1, and Radar Overseer Hank *Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary *Hatchlings as The Electoons - Various Speakonia Voices *Pongi as The Photographer - Radar Overseer Reverend Harvey Zilth (-10) *Mr. Penganaide as Murfy - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Aku Aku as Bubble Owner - Radar Overseer Guy *Prince Charming as Ales Mansay the Evil Magician - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Monstro as Big Mama - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Pingu as Rayman - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Robby as Globox - Diego Loquendo V1 *The Mayor, Pingu's Aunts, The Twins and Pinga as The Teensies - Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (-4.000), Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Diego Loquendo V1, and Carlos Loquendo V1 *Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Hatchlings as The Electoons - Various Loquendo Voices *Pongi as The Photographer - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Mr. Penganaide as Murfy - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Aku Aku as Bubble Owner - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Prince Charming as Ales Mansay the Evil Magician - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Monstro as Big Mama - Paola Loquendo V1 *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Trivia *Pingu will construct and a carry light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Robby will construct and a carry light green lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Mayor, Pingu's Aunts, The Twins and Pinga will be carrying different colored lightsabers, that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, ltsaberon01.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberoff.mp3, 01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_04.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, 01- sabre laser 1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, saberonquick.mp3, saberon.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, 01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Aku Aku will use an umbrella and two guns throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Noire Blue. *The Speakonia Lernout and Hauspie voices, Microsoft voices, Robosoft voices, and Radar Overseer voices will say 'Glowbox' in the lines to correct the lines for Globox. Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming